


Trapped in a Body That Isn't Mine

by mksasgf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksasgf/pseuds/mksasgf
Summary: “I know that you know it isn’t her! And it isn’t! She’s trapped, I know she is. You can see her behind those killer eyes.”
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 12





	Trapped in a Body That Isn't Mine

**Author's Note:**

> another short story I wrote :) starting an actual long story pretty soon! I just wanna write a few chapter so you guys won't have to wait long for chapters!

“Natsu! I can’t hold her off for much longer! My gate will close!”, Aquarius said. 

She was fighting with Lucy, who had been turned into what is commonly known as a Nure-Onna, or a snake woman. She was 10 times more powerful than the Lucy that they had known, was it her natural power that had just stayed dormant until now, or was it the world they were in, Elentir, that was amplifying her power. Natsu didn’t want to fight her, not like this. He knew that it wasn’t her.

“I know that you know it isn’t her! And it isn’t! She’s trapped, I know she is. You can see her behind those killer eyes.”, Aquarius yelled at Natsu while she was keeping Lucy from coming any closer. 

“She’s trapped behind the body’s bloodlust! You need to distract her from it without getting killed!”, That was the last thing Aquarius said before her gate closed.

“Finally that little nuisance is gone!”, Lucy laughed. “Now it’s your turn, Natsu!”, She bolted towards him at nearly mach speed and pinned him against the floor with her tail before Natsu even had time to react. She put her hands around his throat with the intent of killing him. He was struggling to get her off of him, but how? Just how strong had she gotten?

“Come on, Lucy! This isn’t you! You have to change back!”, Natsu choked out. 

He felt water drip on to his face. And then more came with it. He looked back up to see tears falling from those evil eyes. Crying, but there was no remorse in her face, it was only pain. She blinked and Lucy’s soft brown eyes came back for a moment, only long enough for her to crack out-

“Natsu, I’m begging you. Please get me out of here.”

As soon as he heard that, something inside him fired up. The Lucy he knew was fighting even harder than he was. Once those evil golden eyes returned, in one swift motion he threw her against the wall beside them and pinned her arms above her head so she would have no way of controlling her powers.

“Let go of me!”, she screamed. It was hard for Natsu to keep doing this, considering she still looked like Lucy. But he knew that his Lucy wanted out and he had to do this.

“I have to help you remember!”, Natsu said. Right after he said those words, he kissed her in order to distract her from her bloodlust. She tried to pull away, but Natsu only responded to that by deepening to kiss. Soon, her sweet dark brown eyes were back, and her tail had changed back into her legs. They both fell to the ground and Natsu shielded her from the fall. She was a little out of it since she had used so much magic power. He held her in his arms until she came to.

“Luce? You awake? Is that you?”, Natsu frantically asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, and once she got a look at Natsu, she cracked a small smile.

“Yeah. Thank you, Natsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you see my assassination classroom reference ;) yes the idea is based off of it but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
